Pavarati and Patil: Expelrius Timus
by Molly-Magic
Summary: Pavarati and patill perfect a charm that will enable then to stop time, but letting a couple people stay unfrozen with time. If they can sell there ability to kids around the school, they can avoid working all summer at their parents candy store Honeyduke


Chapter One: First customer  
  
Pavarati and Patil had been working on perfecting the charm all term. And with only two week left, they almost had it down. Expelrius Timus, or the time stopping charm was extremely hard to do, and not done very often. The girls had big plans for the summer, and it didn't involve making minimal money at their parents candy store, Honeydukes. To make the money that the girls would usually make in a summers work, they had to work hard and .So to make up for their lost time, the girls got right to work.  
  
First and foremost, the girls had to make sure that no teachers found out about their plans, Expelirus Timus was not something that they were supposed to be spending their time on. Second they had to get some costermers and quick… and their was one person they knew that they could start their business with: Hermione Granger.  
  
It was common Knowledge that Hermione was a major bookworm and top student. For this reason, the girls knew that Hermione would be wishing she had more time to study for her end-of-the-year finals. (Especially with friends like Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who always seemed to be getting into some kind of trouble, and depending on her to get them out.)  
  
The twins set off to bargain with hermione.  
  
" I hope that she doesn't tell us she considers it cheating, and tells on us" Pavarati whispered to her sister  
  
"me too" Whispered back Patil. "hey there she is"  
  
Of course Hermione was in the library with her nose buried in a book. As the twins approached her, Hermione greeted them and offered to move her stuff so that they could join her.  
  
"thanks" said pavarait and Patil together.  
  
Hermione moved her stuff and made room for her friends at the table.  
  
"Don't you wish we had more free time to study for our finals" hermione let out with exasperation, " I simply don't have enough time to study these days with all of the home work we have"  
  
" I know" replied Patil almost as if sje were nervous.  
  
"are you ok" asked hermione plasing the book on the table and looking at her friend.  
  
"oh yeah, I'm fine" replied Patil.  
  
"hey hermione?" retorted Pavarati "what would you do I few told you we could give you more time to study for yur finals?"  
  
"ummm" replied Hermione, " I don't know I guess I never really thought that much into detail, why?"  
  
"well you see" Patil explained in a soft tone, "my sister and I have been working on Expelerius Timus…"  
  
Hermione interrupted " you mean the time stopping charm? I've been trying to do that for ages!"  
  
"we know" replied Pavarati, "but you see we have figured out a way that we can stop time, but allow people to continue in a normal way"  
  
"the only draw back is, we seem to be only be able to do it with the maximum of 5 people at a time" retorted Patil.  
  
"are you suggesting that we do this to give ourselves more time to study for finals?" asked Hermione  
  
"sort of" answered Patil, "you see Pavarati and I don't want to be stuck behind the counter at honeydukes all summer"  
  
"so you want me to pay to two hold time for me?" Hermione guessed  
  
"in a way yes" Pavarati whispered back to Hermione, " But think about how much studding you could get done while time is stopped, you'll be fully ready for the finals."  
  
" How much are you charging?"  
  
" 12 galleons an hour"  
  
"hmmm, do you get a discount for two hours?"  
  
" Hee hee, only for you hermione, 20 galleons for 2 hours"  
  
"it's a deal!"  
  
"great! Oh hermione, don't tell to many people, we don't want to get in over our heads or in trouble with a teacher or something."  
  
"you got it! When can we meet and where?"  
  
"in here tomorrow, how about during lunch" the girls replied, "we can meet in the common room and stop time, then study in the library and then go to lunch!  
  
"sounds good" see ya tomorrow! 


End file.
